


A Detailed Study on Saiyans

by Endee, girlsloveyaoi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Meta, Saiyan Anatomy, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, also mpreg, an attempt to turn saiyans into a believable and realistic species, headcanon everywhere!, huzzah, in glorious detail, just a whoooole lotta headcanon, saiyan reproduction, second chapter is a whole lotta mpreg, very much NSFW art in chap 2, will think of more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endee/pseuds/Endee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsloveyaoi/pseuds/girlsloveyaoi
Summary: This is where I write own all headcanon involving saiyans I share with my good friend and RP partner in crime, including basic biology, culture and reproduction, based on how we write them and I draw them. And this comes with ART! :D This is not meant to take away from canon, or from anyone else's interpretation on saiyans. This is just how we prefer to work with them. If you like (parts of) this, feel free to reference from this in your work. No need to ask us first, all we ask in return is a link back to this and that you tell us, because we'll want to read/see! Enjoy~





	1. Psysiology and culture

Saiyans are a mammalian humanoid species with an average lifespan of around a 90 to a 100 years, presuming they survive long enough to reach old age. Most don't.

 

A family is referred to as a clan. Young saiyans, referred to as cubs, develop quickly, both in the womb as outside of it. A cub is already capable of speech and walking after about six months, and can take on very weak and simple opponents at one year old. This is just a general estimate though, some cubs develop a little faster, others need more time.

 

Saiyans remain in their prime for most of their life, retaining a strong and even youthful appearance well into their sixties. Around their 80th year their bodies start to gradually weaken and within a few years (this differs per individual) they become too weak and frail to fight. It's for this reason that most saiyans choose to meet their end in combat before letting the frailty of old age get the better of them. A life without combat is not a life worth living, and no saiyan wants to be seen as useless and be dependent on others for their basic needs, unless this is to take care of a pregnant mate. Losing one's life in combat is seen as an honorable and respectful way to go.

 

While not the strongest known species in the universe (before everyone and their grandma turned Super Saiyan anyway) it is safe to say that saiyans are the undisputed masters when it comes to ki control, and this mastery is part of the reason why saiyans are so notorious. Ki control comes natural to them.

Everyone knows of the saiyans ability to come back stronger after surviving a near-fatal injury and their incredible fighting instincts. Less known is their uncanny ability to absorb the ambient ki surrounding them at all times, which happens on a subconscious level. Most of the time this doesn't do much to actually increase their power by any noticeable amount, but in certain situations this natural ability is what gives saiyans a sharp edge over others.

 

It's through this that a saiyan can pick up, copy and master ki-based abilities and techniques much faster than any other known species, merely by observing and being near enough. This was how a young Goku was able to use the Kamehamea after having only seen it fired once, and how Vegeta managed to attain Super Saiyan Blue without ever having undergone the Super Saiyan God ritual, because he spent time near deities and subconsciously soaked up their god ki, allowing his body to attune to this new power.

 

This allows for an almost freakishly quick growth in a saiyan's power and ability.

 

 

 

Saiyans have very developed senses; their sight, hearing, sense of smell and reflexes are second to none. They're an instinct-based species, preferring to rely on what their bodies tell them in order to act. A saiyan's gut feeling is rarely wrong.

 

Like some mammalian animal species on earth, saiyans possess a **tapetum lucidum**. The tapetum lucidum is an extra layer in the back of the eye that absorbs light (ambient or otherwise) and reflects it back, allowing them to see in the dark. On earth animals this is what gives cats the so-called 'laser eyes'. It is not the same as the red-eye effect sometimes seen on humans in photographs, as humans and earth primates do not have a tapetum lucidum.

 

This reflected glow can have many colors depending on the species, but on saiyans it shows up as red with hints of orange.

 

This layer in the eye also aids with the transformation into Oozaru; it's what absorbs the blutz waves and sends the proper impulses into the brain and down to the tail.

 

Their eyes also have a nictitating membrane – aka a third eyelid. A very thin and transparent layer that emerges from the inner corner of the eyes, thin enough you can't even really see it. This third eyelid prevents the eyes from drying out while flying and protects them from dust and debris while fighting. The long eyelashes also aid with the latter, but it's not as effective.

 

 

What is less evolved is their sense of taste, though they are not without. As omnivores saiyans will eat just about anything and generally aren't too picky about what they stuff themselves with, though they certainly have preferences. When food is scarce they'll eat anything so long as it's edible.

 

Their active lifestyle demands a large influx of nutrients; with their effective and fast working digestive tract saiyans can scarf down ridiculous amounts of food in a matter of minutes.

 

Just like everything else about them they have a powerful bite and with their sharp fangs they can easily inflict a lot of damage, should they choose to do so. There are four fangs in each jaw: the outer incisors and the canines.

 

Saiyans don't necessarily require words to communicate and don't always bother to waste time and energy speaking when they're among their own. A lot of it is done through body language and various sounds. Hissing, growling, purring, snarling, showing their fangs, the position of the tail as well as their whole posture; all of this is enough to let other saiyans know what they're thinking or how they're feeling – and whether it's safe to be near.

 

Of course it is known that the tail plays a very important part in a saiyan's life. Most other species just focus on the tail being their source of power – it is a widely known fact that without it they cannot transform into their Oozaru war form. The tail does far more than that however.

 

The tail is a saiyan's honor. Without it they are incomplete and considered weak and unworthy. If, for example, a saiyan makes a promise and really means it, they will swear on their tail to keep that promise, and no one has a reason to believe they won't after doing so. Swearing on one's tail is not something to take lightly.

 

Back in the old days it wasn't uncommon to remove the tail as a form of punishment, though this was usually reserved for the most heinous of crimes. It was – and still is – considered worse than death.

 

The tail itself is not overly sensitive but it is delicate. It is also fully prehensile. Tail holding or tail linking is similar to how humans hold hands, though this is usually only done with mates or cubs. Mothers often keep their cubs near them by curling the tip of their tail around that of the cub, leaving their hands free for other things.

 

The tail of a cub after birth is disproportionately long compared to the rest of their bodies and for the first five to six weeks of their lives they do not have the necessary muscle control to move it.

 

Underneath the base of the tail there's a gland – a rough patch of fur-less skin - which plays an important part in a saiyan's development into adulthood. Should the tail be lost but the gland remains undamaged they'll generally develop just fine on a physical level, but if the gland is injured or even removed altogether it will have a serious impact on the individual in question. This can show itself in a myriad of ways depending on the severity; some saiyans will experience a stunted growth, others will lack the necessary hormones to mature properly without the gland to produce them, and others will experience a mental instability, though that is not always a bad thing (e.g. increased aggression).

 

With modern science and medicine tails _can_ be grown back, but this is a very unpleasant experience. Worth it though.

 

 

 

Despite being referred to as savage and dumb primates by a lot of other species, saiyans possess a sharp mind and a keen intelligence.

 

Their brains are wired to deal with large amounts of chemicals like adrenaline during battle without it impacting them in a negative way, but it's less sensitive to other hormones. Only during extreme duress will the hypothalamus produce corticotropin release factor (CRF), which results in the release of cortisol (stress hormone).

 

In other words, saiyans aren't fearless, but actual genuine fear is uncommon. Not to be confused with nervosity because there is nothing wrong with a healthy dose of nervous excitement prior to battle to keep you on your toes!

 

 

Physically saiyans are nothing to laugh at either. Even cubs are capable of withstanding and surviving injury that would incapacitate or kill anyone else. Their muscles are far denser than that of a human and as a result saiyans are also heavier compared to a human of similar build and height. Their bones are also sturdier and they have a very high tolerance of pain. If a saiyan is in good health they will heal from minor injuries relatively quickly.

 

When they're gravely injured their brains and bodies draw up on their ki reserves in a last ditch effort to ensure survival, to hold the body together and keep it alive for as long as possible, shutting down various bodily functions that aren't immediately needed to live. If they survive this will actually increase those reserves. This is the (in)famous **zenkai boost** and because ki = life force, this will likely shave a few months or even years off their lifespan. A small price to pay for the increase of power this grants if they survive, especially considering that again, most saiyans don't live long enough to actually feel the effects of a shortened lifespan.

 

 

 

Saiyans are in fact very family (clan) orientated. It was only during King Cold's and Freeza's reign that cubs were developed in natal pods so that the parents could fight instead of being tied down due to pregnancy. As soon as the cubs were developed enough they were taken out of their natal pods and sent to other planets. This unnatural separation from their cubs, unable to form a bond with them, forced the saiyans through a lot of stress.

 

Cubs are valued and important, and not to be used as cannon fodder gdi Freeza.

 

Saiyans enjoy the company of their own and like spending time with their clan and mates, sparring, grooming, hunting and sharing food.

 


	2. Reproduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that is without a doubt the most fun one, hehe.

Saiyans by default are a very fertile species and quick to develop, though they don't actually reach sexual maturity until they're about twenty years of age, which is when they're considered fully grown. This is a general estimate though; some mature early, others are late-bloomers.

They are also a fast evolving species, capable of going through whatever necessary changes to ensure the survival of their race. This includes the males being capable of carrying cubs to term, and females being capable of impregnating others (as well as become pregnant of course and no, they don't actually have a penis), **BUT...** this very much depends on circumstance.

 

As a general rule every male saiyan has the internal equipment needed to conceive a cub but before the Tuffle War very few were actually capable of producing fertile eggs. If they could it was considered a rare mutation, though not an unwanted one.

 

They are referred to as either alphas or betas, though this has _absolutely_ _ **nothing**_ to do with who is dominant or not. Beta males are simply those who produce fertile eggs and get pregnant, and alphas are those who can't. That's it. A beta can absolutely be the dominant partner just like an alpha can be submissive, or not want to become pregnant, ever, or impregnate others. It all comes down to personal preference and personality.

In females it's the other way around: betas are your regular females, alphas are those that can impregnate others.

 

So yes, it's very possible for an alpha female to knock up a beta male! Saiyans don't give a shit about gender, females are just as worthy and capable as the males and there is no taboo on same-sex couples. In saiyan culture there is no such thing as heterosexuality or homosexuality, nor do they have words for it.

 

During times when the population was dangerously low due to things like disease or war, more and more cubs were born as beta males and alpha females to help increase the population. This is a natural evolution, albeit a rare one though it has happened before in the distant past. When numbers reached acceptable levels once more, beta males and alpha females became a rarity once again.

 

During the Tuffle War the Tuffles used chemical warfare against the saiyans in an effort to effectively kill them all. The saiyans lost a lot of their numbers and nearly all of the females.

 

They were well on their way recovering from this by the time their planet exploded; while females were still far fewer in number compared to the males, a lot of cubs in that period were born as beta males or alpha females. Evolution at its finest! And then Freeza happened.

 

 

As a note, from now on this guide will focus entirely on the male side of reproduction (though some of the basic stuff applies to females as well).

 

 

 

Alphas go into a rut, betas go into heat. These aren't season bound. Betas go into their first heat when they reach sexual maturity and are in proximity of a potential mate, and the same tail gland that I spoke of in the previous chapter releases pheromones to let other saiyans know they're available. This can trigger a rut in alphas.

 

This is not without a risk. An alpha in rut responding to the scent of a beta in heat can potentially lose control of themselves and be a danger to the beta.

This is why a beta's clan keeps a very close eye on their betas in heat, letting the beta chose who they want to court. Pregnancy is always risky, so the final decision on who to court/mate is always left up to the beta. If both saiyans are beta, the final decision is left to the one who will eventually carry a cub to term.

 

Saiyans mate for life, choosing to remain with a single partner. If their mate dies most of them choose not to mate to another saiyan out of respect to their lost mate. Their heats and ruts eventually synchronize. For a beta who doesn't want to risk pregnancy, they can choose to take **heat suppressors** , which does exactly what the name implies. It's an effective method of birth control.

 

After two saiyans have courted and both of them want to make it official, they'll undergo a mating ceremony. This is the saiyan equivalent of marriage. It is made official when both saiyans mark each other the first time they have sex through biting, and they _need_ to both be in heat/rut for this to work. The bite releases both chemicals and enzymes in the saliva into the blood stream, where it mixes with the chemicals caused by their heat/rut; this not only ensures the mark remains visible even after it heals, it also forms a bond between the two mated saiyans, a bond that grows stronger the longer they remain together. They'll be able to tell when the other is stressed, or happy, sad or angry, and saiyans who have been mated for a very long time even claim to be able to sense each other's thoughts, though this isn't scientifically proven to be true.

 

The mark needs to be reopened once a year to keep the bond strong. In the unlikely event that a couple decides to split they only need to wait a year before they can mate to someone else, but this rarely happens.

 

Back in the old days it was common practice to wear a tail-band after the mating ceremony, similar to how humans wear rings. It signified their mated status without showing off their bite mark (which is private) and showed other unmated saiyans that they were unavailable, even when in heat/rut.

Nowadays this practice fell somewhat out of favor with the younger generation, but there are still plenty who value it as a worthy tradition to preserve. Tail-bands from third class families are usually simple; steel or wood if they can't afford anything better. The first class and elites often have them made of gold and inlaid with precious gems, but only the royal family uses golden tail-bands inlaid with moonstones. In all cases both families pay to have the tail-bands custom made.

 

It is considered not-done to actually mate (sex) before the mating ceremony and bite marking, because an unmated pregnant beta will be hard-pressed to defend themselves against aggressive unmated alphas. The tail gland produces pregnancy pheromones which will tip off any alpha with a decent sense of smell. It would be like walking around with a giant flashing sign screaming “Yes hello I am fertile come claim me!”.

 

Nope.

 

Unborn cubs are literal ki hogs: within three days of conceiving the beta will start noticing this sudden drop of ki, to the point they aren't even able to fly. They need to rely on their mate and clan for protection.

 

 

The tail gland is considered an erogenous zone. When stimulated or when the saiyan is aroused it produces an oily substance with a sweet scent that works fine as a natural lubricant. It also does this during heat, which is often annoying and frustrating. The stains it leaves on fabric aren't always easy to remove, and draining the gland by hand is only temporary relief.

 

Saiyans with a damaged gland – or none at all if they completely lose their tail – will no longer go into heat/rut and betas won't be able to conceive. If something happens to the gland when the beta is already pregnant it poses a significant health risk to both him and the cub and is cause for serious alarm. Without the gland to produce the necessary hormones to make labor possible, they'll very likely both perish if nothing is done. This is usually helped with a cesarean delivery but in the worst case scenario the pregnancy is terminated early.

 

In the above picture you see that little opening on the perineum? That's important for later. Moving on to the actual deed!

 

 

Impregnating is actually done the good old fashioned way: up the butt! There's a tiny channel in the rectum that connects to the uterus, the opening of this channel is protected by a very sturdy membrane. Sturdy as it is it is very unlikely to tear even during very rough sex.

 

Except during a heat. During a heat the tail gland – again – produces a hormone that weakens this membrane and the next time the beta in question has sex, the rough mating will very likely make it tear and allow for impregnation. The membrane will regrow shortly after. The little opening in the perineum is the birth canal and is only used during labor.

 

Pregnancy lasts seven months: this is divided into three bimesters (two months each) and an additional seventh month, known as the birth month. Pregnancy comes with a number of symptoms, some more common or severe than others.

 

As mentioned before, unborn cubs are ki hogs. The beta's ki will drop drastically and stay that way during the entire duration of the pregnancy. Other than leaving them feeling weakened and more vulnerable, it can cause nausea and dizzy spells (most common in the first bimester). This is mostly attributed to the fact the beta likely isn't eating properly or enough to make up for what their bodies now need, and they are still adjusting. Vomiting is a bad sign and it's advised to go see a medic in this case – having a blood test done is a good idea anyway, to figure out what kind of extra supplement they're gonna need.

 

Ki loss also causes temperature fluctuations throughout the entire pregnancy. Having such low ki makes it difficult to keep warm. Mates can use their own ki to warm up their partner and that's not only helpful, it also helps to make the bond between them and the cub stronger.

 

Other symptoms include:

 

\- Cramping (common in first bimester and birth month). The uterus is settling and expanding and this hurts, but how badly depends on the individual saiyan. Some get it worse than others. Something warm on the abdomen helps, like a warm water bottle or a heating pad – or a ki charged hand from their mate! These cramps can last anywhere from a few seconds to minutes to even hours, and they happen randomly. So long as there's no blood, there's no problem, it's just annoying.

 

\- Mood swings (common/uncommon throughout the entire pregnancy). Look... your mate is cramping, possibly puking, uncomfortable, cold, smell sensitive and feeling weak. If they want to bitch about how much they have to pee and how their favorite snack tastes like crap now, fucking let them. Just let them. You'll both feel better afterwards, it's pretty harmless.  
Sometimes though mood swings can be pretty severe, and this can be dangerous for the cub if it leads to physical violence. Some betas are simply more prone/quick to snap and be unreasonable. It's the job of the mate and the clan to _not make it worse._

 

\- Beta boner! Very common in late second bimester all the way to birth month, and it becomes more frequent as more time passes. This can be pretty damn great and fun in the beginning but later on the beta is gonna wish they didn't have a dick. As the cub grows it puts more pressure on the prostate. One little kick and wham, boner. A wrong move and voila, boner. There it is. Have fun with that. _Again._

 

\- Sex cravings (common). Sex is better in the second and third bimester and the beta is gonna _want_ it. They're gonna want to be close and intimate a lot of the time and demand a lot of attention. Penetrative sex is discouraged in late third bimester and the birth month, for the very simple reason that there's not a lot of room left anymore. Everything is crammed and everything feels amazing, but at some point full penetration becomes too uncomfortable or even painful to deal with.

 

\- Spotting and seeping (common, birth month and after). It's as nasty as it sounds. In an effort to make cub expulsion easier when labor starts, the body is gonna... prepare early and start leaking fluids from the birth canal. This can start as early as a full month before their due date. So long as it's clear or white there is no reason for concern, both the beta and cub are healthy. Some spotting at this stage is fine as well. Any other color, too much blood or if this happens in any of the three bimesters it's best to go see a medic asap, there's likely something going on.

After labor it takes about two full weeks for the birth canal to close up again, and until it does leaking is still common. Yup, nasty.

 

\- Tail fur loss (uncommon/rare). This is always a bad sign! Under duress the beta can begin losing the fur on their tail. It's a serious sign that something is wrong. It could be a sign of impending miscarriage. Get them to a medic asap!

 

\- Sprinkles (common in third bimester, birth month and after). Similar to spotting and seeping, but this is caused because A: there's a lot of pressure on the bladder and B: the bladder is weaker after labor and needs time to recover. One good punch or a sneeze and... yeah. It sucks and it's embarrassing.

 

\- Territorial behavior (common, early third bimester and birth month). Most saiyans get a little territorial, some get _really fucking territorial._ There will come a time where the beta won't tolerate anyone but their mate and immediate blood relatives near them. Some saiyans don't even let their friends be in the same room as them, and in extreme cases even clan members risk getting snapped at and bitten. This is a beta's natural instinct to protect their unborn, they only rely on those they trust fully and instinct is difficult to ignore. It makes medical check-ups in the later stages of pregnancy somewhat of a pain, so good luck to the mate for making this happen as peacefully as possible.

The severity of this depends on the beta's own personality and disposition towards others, but pregnant betas are vicious to begin with.

 

\- Exhaustion (common, birth month). The beta in question will sleep a lot in the last few weeks, and be excessively tired when awake. Pregnancy is a big toll on the body and at this point the almost fully developed cub drains so much ki there's very little left for the beta to do but the most basic of things. So they compensate with lots of rest and sleep in an effort to preserve energy. It's possible they'll randomly doze off mid-conversation or be very difficult to wake up, but this is not a cause of concern. Just let them sleep, they need it, but their mate still needs to make sure they eat plenty and regularly.

 

When their due date nears and is only a few days away this excessive exhaustion will clear up and instead they'll become really restless. This is the moment the beta will instinctively know that it's almost time and they'll start nesting – also a clear sign to their mate to get ready for a cub. This nesting behavior comes from a very deep and primal instinct to create a comfortable space where they can have their cubs peacefully and quietly, somewhere they'll feel safe. Usually this means they'll start hoarding every pillow, towel and blanket they can get their hands on and build themselves a little nest in bed. At this point their mate is usually the only one allowed nearby.

 

If there are no complications a beta is perfectly capable of having their cub without help from medics – which they don't want anywhere near them anyway. If there are complications or difficulties and medics are needed, or god forbid the beta needs to leave their nest and be transported to a medical facility, all I can say is... good fucking luck to them and the beta's mate because you're gonna need it.

 

One thing to keep in mind is that especially in the later stages of the pregnancy, stress is unhealthy for both the beta and the cub. Stress is gonna happen but it's the job of the mate and the clan to keep it to the absolute minimum as much as is possible. Too much stress can even lead to miscarriage.

 

 

 

When labor begins the tail gland – _again,_ I wasn't kidding when I said it was important – produces the necessary hormones that will loosen up the ligaments in the pelvis to make for an easier delivery. Not easy, just easier; it's gonna be a tight and painful squeeze either way.

 

These same hormones also relax and loosen up the muscles of the birth canal so they can actually expand and stretch wide enough to allow the cub through. Fortunately this also puts a lot of pressure on the prostate from within, which makes this whole process a little more bearable. It's a good thing saiyans are so sturdy!

 

I should note that the perineum and especially the immediate area surrounding the birth canal is definitely an erogenous zone, and most will enjoy a certain level of touching and teasing there if they're comfortable enough and have enough trust in their mate... but for the love for everything you care about, _do not_ try to stick something up there. Outside of labor, this channel is very tightly closed off. It's an exit, not an opening to fuck and it's not meant to stretch without the necessary labor hormones making that possible.

 

Even something as small as your pinky will be a chore to force in. Because it _is_ possible to force it, but this will be an extremely painful and bloody affair, is definitely traumatizing for the saiyan in question and it will possibly ruin them for life if they don't get immediate medical attention afterwards.

 

Unless it's your intention to maim, leave it alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be updated with more headcanon at a later time, I would like to go more in-depth on life-style and religion and such. If you have any further questions feel free to ask them here, or contact me (Endee) on simplysaiyanlicious on tumblr, or ask Girlsloveyaoi at simplyhaythamtastic on tumblr.


End file.
